


Want, Take

by MissAmbrose18



Category: Ambrowens, ambrollins - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambrowens - Freeform, Eventual Ambrollins, M/M, ambrollins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmbrose18/pseuds/MissAmbrose18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a bar, Seth Rollins sees something he likes. That thing he likes is Dean Ambrose. Dean is in a relationship, but being as arrogant as he is Seth doesn't care, when Seth wants something, he takes it. But it may not be as easy as he thinks. Ambrollins AU. Some Ambrowens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Seth and Roman were at a club/bar. Roman didn't really want to go, but Seth had insisted saying that he needed "a beer to drink and a guy to fuck." 

"So, Seth have you found a guy to fuck?" Roman said mockingly. "Look, big guy, this is probably a huge step for me to take but I need someone for more than one night" Seth said. "You don't say? Look everybody Seth Rollins has finally thought about having a relationship with someone" Roman fakely announced. "Still for just sex, though" Seth said, matter-a-factly. Roman shook his head at his friend. 

A few uneventful minutes later passed until............

A dirty blonde wearing light blue skinny jeans, showing off his ass, a grey wifebeater, a baseball cap worn backwards with his curly dirty blonde hair sticking out, and some high top black Chuck Taylors entered the bar. He was so fucking sexy and 'I'm gonna get me some ass' was Seths first thought until he saw that the sexy dirty blonde was holding hands with another man. The man was quite large, with a nicely grown out beard which was large but neat. 

"Roman, do you see that blonde piece of sexy ass?" Seth said not taking his eyes off of him. Roman rolled his eyes "Yes, Seth I do. But, he seems to have a boyfriend."  
Seth scoffed "Bro, I don't fucking care. I'm Seth Fucking Rollins, I want something, I take it"  
"Well here he comes" Roman said. 

The blonde and his boyfriend came and sat down right next to Roman and Seth. 

"Kev! I love this song! C'mon let's dance!" The blonde said to his boyfriend, rather excitedly. 

"Alright, Dean" the blondes boyfriend said as he was getting up. 

"Roman, the sexy ass blondes name is Dean. Fuck even his name is sexy." Seth said staring at Deans ass as he walked with his boyfriend to the dance floor. "Rollins, you're ridiculous" Roman said. 

They watched as Dean swayed his hips while his boyfriends hands were gripping his ass. Dean then turned around and was grinding his ass up against his boyfriends hard on dick earning whistles around the club/bar from men. 

Seth bit his lip. Man was he envious. He was nearly fully hard. "Roman bro, I fucking need him." Seth said, eyes glued to Dean. "Good luck with that. You're not the only one, but he has a boyfriend who he's gonna go home with and who's probably gonna fuck him." Roman said. "Shut the fuck up Roman. Like I said before, I want, I take." Seth said. 

Dean and his boyfriend returned to their seats. They ordered some drinks and talked a bit, the whole time they were talking, Deans boyfriend was touching him all over. It kind of pissed Seth off, then again Seth would probably do the same thing. 

Dean and Kevin were just talking when Kevin's phone rung. "Oh, I gotta take this. I'll be right back, baby." Kevin gave Dean a quick peck on the lips. "Alright, Kev" Dean said non-enthusiastically. 

Some guys took that as a sign to go for Dean, but Seth flipped them off, as some of them were his friends. 

Seth had to go for it. 'Want. Take' was all that went through his head. 

"Hey pretty blonde" Seth said, although he knew his name, he didn't want to seem creepy for "overhearing". Dean turned around to face Seth "Hey two-toned." He replied. Seth chuckled. "I thought we were naming each other's hair colors" Dean said smiling. Gosh. That fucking smile and he has fucking dimples. Could he get any sexier? 

"Well how about I get to know your real name?" Seth asked

"Why would I tell you that, Mr. Two-toned?" He said smiling. 

"Well I feel like I kind of deserve it with you making me watch that show you put on." Seth said. 

"You mean you didn't enjoy it?" Dean put his hand on his heart, pretending to be hurt. 

"I mean.....I guess so" Seth said, teasingly. 

Dean playfully rolled his eyes. "Well if you must know, Mr. Two-Toned, it's Dean. Dean Ambrose." 

"Dean Ambrose. Sexy. It fits you well. Alright Dean, well my name is Seth. Seth Rollins. And that's my buddy, Roman Reigns." Roman waved to Dean while taking a sip of his beer. Dean waved back. 

"So De-" Seth was interrupted by "Hey baby" Deans boyfriend had come back and immediately placed Dean on his lap, as if claiming what's his. Seth wanted to roll his eyes. "Hey Kev" Dean said. "Whose this, baby?" Deans boyfriend said referring to Seth and Roman. "Oh that's Seth Rollins and that's Roman Reigns." Dean said pointing them out. "Oh and Seth, Roman this is my boyfriend, Kevin. Kevin Owens." Dean said. 

Seth had to hold back his curses and Roman had to hold back his laughter. 

"So are you two a couple or something" Kevin asked referring to Seth and Roman. "Us? What no dude, Roman Reigns is my brother, my best friend." Seth replied. 

The four guys talked a bit, laughed a bit, and drank a bit. "You guys are pretty cool. Well Dean and I are gonna get going." Kevin said.  
"We should totally hang out sometime though. Y'know all four of us" Dean suggested as he was getting up. "Yeah that'd be cool. Put your number in my phone, Dean" Seth said. And Dean did just that. 

"Well I guess we'll see you guys" Dean said. "Bye Seth! Bye Roman" 

Kevin held Deans hand as they left the bar.

And Seth couldn't help but stare at Deans ass.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Kevin were getting ready to go out with Seth and Roman. Seth and Dean had been texting lately, and Seth recommended they all go out for some drinks. Dean asked Kevin and he agreed saying that he wanted to "show Dean off". 

"Dean baby, come here" Kevin said. "Wait! Kev, I'm not even wearing pants!" Dean called out from the bathroom. "Even better, c'mere" Kevin said. "I'm coming, I'm coming" 

Dean entered their bedroom, wearing nothing but a tight navy blue wifebeater, like he said. Kevin was sitting on their bed, "Not even any briefs?" Kevin patted his lap, signaling for Dean to come. Dean sat on Kevin's lap. "Briefs? Do you even know me, Kev?" Dean said jokingly. "You're right. I don't even know why I asked" Kevin said exploring Deans body, feeling his hips down to his ass. "Fuck, your so god damn sexy. I could just fuck you right now" Kevin said. "Mmm, I don't think we have time. We need to meet Seth.......and Roman." Dean said, adding Romans name at the last second. "Later. Well then put on some pants." Kevin said, slapping Deans ass as he got up.   
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Romans been banging on Seths door for the past three minutes. "Seth! Open your fucking door!" Roman yelled. "Fuck. Relax I'm coming!" Seth yelled from the other side. He opened the door for Roman. "You Asshole! What the fuck?" Roman exclaimed. "I was dressing up and I had music on" Seth said, calmly. "I was about to leave, I thought you had a bitch or something in there" Roman took a seat on Seths couch. "Bro, I told you I'm not fucking anybody until I get that sweet ass of Deans." Seth said. 

A few minutes passed...."Yo! Roman, does this outfit say "Let me fuck you, Dean"" Seth said, he was wearing a black button down shirt, that showed off his muscles and abs, and dark blue Jeans that showed his meat packed legs, and his large dick. "That's for you to ask Dean" Roman said. "You're right, let's go." Seth said grabbing his phone and his keys before heading out.  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Seth and Roman were awaiting Dean and Kevin to arrive they had already taken a seat, in a booth at the club. Seths phone beeped, it said  
"Sexy Ass: We'll be there in 2. Kev's   
parking" 

"Sexy Ass? Really Seth? Your fucking ridiculous." Roman said. "What Bro? Have you seen that fucking ass? And that--" Seth was cut off by whistles throughout the club from men. 

Dean and Kevin had entered, hand in hand. Dean was too sexy. He was wearing a tight navy blue tanktop and light blue skinny jeans, ripped at the knees, low top full black Chuck Taylors, and he wasn't wearing a cap this time, so his curls were out and they made him look even sexier. Seth had to bite his lip. 

Dean noticed Seth and Roman and immediately let go of Kevins hand to run up to them. "Seth! Roman!" 

Dean ran into Roman, giving him a hug. "Hey, relax baby boy" Roman said. Dean chuckled "Sorry" 

"Hey! I don't get a hug? That's not fair" Seth said, pretending to act upset (he kinda was, though) 

Dean smiled "Come out of that booth, and I'll give you a hug" 

Seth immediately rushed out of the booth. Fuck, he'd do anything to touch Dean. "Hey" They both said in unison. They hugged. And fucking sparks went off. It was like fireworks went off when they touched. Seth put his arms around Deans tiny waist, wanting to grab that sexy ass. 

But of course Kevin had to come. Seth fucking did not like Kevin. He's just making things harder for Seth.   
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The four drank, and talked for a bit. 

Until Seth, Roman, and a couple of Kevins friends joined them. Randy Orton, Sheamus, Antonio Cesaro, Brock Lesnar, Dave Batista, Dolph Ziggler, Daniel Bryan, and Jimmy and Jey Uso, whom were Romans cousins. 

They all talked about random shit and drunk beer. Most of them were checking out Dean. 

Until someone requested they play Truth or Dare. "Fuck Yeah!" Dean exclaimed. Dean was sitting on Kevins lap. 

"Alright guys, let's start" Randy said. Randy spun the bottle, and it landed on Batista. "Truth or Dare?" Randy asked. "Dare, man" Batista said. "Alright, I dare you to give Brock a kiss on the cheek." Randy said, smirking. Batista was his best friend and he fucking loved messing with him. "Fuck, no!" Batista exclaimed. 

"You gotta do it" Dean said, singingly. Batista hesitated and tried to stall. Daniel Bryan then started chanting "Yes!". Then all of them started chanting. 

"Bro, I'll fucking beat you up." Brock said. Then Batista did it really quickly and ran for his life, as Brock was chasing him. They all started cheering. 

Once they got settled again, they played again. Dean took off his tanktop claiming it was 'too hot'. They spun the bottle again, it landed on Dean. "Alright, sexy boy" Randy said. Kevin growled. Randy mumbled a sorry. "Truth or Dare?" Randy asked. "Ummmm......" Dean tapped his lips "Dare" He said. 

"Mmm.....okay. Well I dare you to...." Randy smirked. "Give Seth a lap dance" 

Kevin didn't look too happy.

Deans eyes widened, he bit his lip. "You gotta do it" Batista mimicking Dean, from earlier. "Fine" Dean said, walking over to Seth. 

Seth couldn't lie, he was kind of happy. Dean got on his lap, put his arms around Seths neck for leverage. Seth placed his arms around Deans small, naked waist. 

Dean then grinded his ass up against Seths cock. Seth couldn't help the groan of pleasure that escaped his mouth. "Fuck" he whispered. If only they were both not wearing pants. Dean couldn't lie, Seths hard on cock was a perfect size for his ass. 

"Alright, alright, that's enough" Kevin said. Dean got off of Seths lap. 

You could hear the yelling in the background. Things from 'Why didn't you dare him to give me a lap dance?' to 'I was about to fucking start jerking off, right here' 

"Guys! Guys! Relax." Roman was trying to shut everyone up. 

Everyone then spoke a bit more. Kevin, Randy, and Roman were arguing about who could lift the most weights with one hand. Sheamus and Cesaro were arguing about who has the best accent. Brock and Batista were arm wrestling. And the Usos, Dolph Ziggler, and Daniel Bryan were talking about random shit. 

Deans legs were on Kevins lap, while he watched as everyone argued and talked. The only other person not arguing or talking was Seth, he was just sitting there, drinking, with a smirk plastered on his face. Seth and Dean made eye contact. Dean motioned with his hand for Seth to come sit next to him. 

Seth didn't even hesitate. He came  
and plopped himself next to Dean. "What's up?" He said. Dean rested his head on Seths shoulder. "Nothing, m'just tired" Dean said, mid-yawn. "Move over a bit" Dean said. Seth moved. Dean then rested his head on Seths lap. 

Seth stroked Deans hair, causing Dean to shiver. "You cold?" Seth asked. He knew Dean was, he watched when Dean stripped of his shirt, earlier. "A little." Dean said. 

Seth took off his black band sweater. "Get up, for a sec" Seth said. Dean got up. Seth put the sweater on Dean. Dean chuckled "I feel like a baby, with you dressing me up and everything." 

'I wanna undress you' is what Seth wanted to say, but he decided to keep quiet. Dean looked so cute, with his sweater on. It was a little big on Dean, since Seth is more meat packed than Dean is. Dean rested his head on Seths shoulder. Seth put his arm around Deans shoulders. Dean played with Seths fingers. "Seth, I like you. You're cool." Dean said. "I like you too, Dean." Seth said. "You think I'm cool?" Dean asked. Seth chuckled "Yes, Dean. I think you're very cool."   
"Good" Dean said. 

They stayed like that for a bit. Until....."C'mon Dean let's get going" Kevin told Dean. "M'kay" Dean said sleepily. "Kev, can you carry me? M'sleepy" Dean slurred. 

"Sure, Babe" Kevin said, as he picked Dean up, Bridal style. "Bye Guys" Kevin said. 

"Mmm....bye, Seth" Dean said half asleep in Kevins arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean had just woken up to the smell of pancakes and no presence next to him on the bed. Kevin must be making breakfast. Deans head was pounding, he had a hangover from yesterday. He just wanted to curl under the covers, and sleep. 

But, he got up and went to the bathroom. He had to shower. He smelt like alcohol from last night. He stripped of his clothes and got into the shower. Kevin must have undressed him, last night. Since, Dean fell asleep before they got home. Once Dean was finished showering, he wrapped a towel around his waist. 

He put on one of Kevins large sweatshirts and nothing else. He was about to head to the kitchen, when-

"Oh hey Babe. Good Morning" Kevin said approaching Dean. 

"Good Morning, Kev" Dean said smiling. 

"I was about to come wake you. Breakfast is ready." Kevin said. 

"I've been awake. Just came out of the shower" Dean said. 

Kevin gave Dean a kiss on the lips. Wrapping his arms around Deans waist. "Without" peck "Me?" peck Kevin said between kisses, also grabbing Deans bare ass which was under Kevins sweatshirt, the one Dean was wearing. "Y'know" peck "things...get" peck "out of hand" peck "quickly" Dean was saying, as well as moaning into the kiss. 

They both broke off the kiss, in a need for oxygen. "Let's eat, babe" Kevin said, sticking out his hand for Dean. Dean didn't even hesitate to take it. 

The couple ate and talked. "The food's great, Kev" Dean said. "I'm glad you like it, babe" Kevin said, rubbing Deans thigh. "So, when are you coming home?" Dean asked. Kevin had work, so he was leaving after he finished breakfast. "Late. Don't wait up, babe. I don't want you to be tired." Kevin said. Dean just nodded his head. "Same thing tomorrow?" Dean asked. "Yeah, Babe." Kevin said. Dean nodded his head, this time remaining quiet. "Hey it's okay babe." Kevin said, gently picking Deans chin up. "I just don't get to see you as much anymore" Dean said pouting. "Look during the weekend we'll go out together, and have as much sex as you want." Kevin said. "Does that make you happy?" Dean nodded his head 'yes'. 

Kevin got up and put his plate in the sink and washed his hands. Dean got up, as well.

Dean wrapped his hands around Kevins neck, and Kevin slid his hands to Deans ass. They kissed until Kevins phone beeped. "I gotta go. Love ya babe." Kevin said kissing Dean one last time. "Love you too, Kev" Dean said as Kevin was heading out the door.   
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Dean did the dishes and some cleaning around the house. He wanted to leave the house for a few. The weather was nice and he just needed some fresh air. 

He put on some put on some olive green cargo shorts, a black wife beater, high top black Chuck Taylors, and a black baseball cap, worn backwards with his curls sticking out.

He then grabbed his keys, wallet, and phone before he headed out.   
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Dean had just left the drug store. He had bought condoms and lubricant. He decided to talk a walk instead of going straight back to his and Kevins apartment, penthouse really. 

When Dean was walking he saw a familiar looking, muscular, two-toned man walking his dog. It was Seth. Dean and Seth both made eye contact. And Dean ran up to Seth. 

"Hey Seth!" Dean said excitedly, as he was giving Seth a hug. "Hey Dean-o. What brings you around this area?" Seth asked, wrapping his arms around Deans waist, returning the hug. "I was just taking a walk. And whose this little baby?" Dean said referring to Seths dog, he bent down to the excited dog. "Ironically, that's Kevin." Seth said. "You're so cute, baby. My boyfriends name is Kevin. He's not nearly as cute as you, though." Dean said, whispering the last part. Seths dog licked Deans face and Dean smiled showing off his beautiful dimples. He went back up to his full height. 

"So Seth, I don't usually see you around this area." Dean said. "Yeah, I live like 20 minutes from here. This place is pretty convenient, so I like to get some stuff from here. I just got some food, and toys for Kevin." Seth said. 

"Cool, well I guess I'll see you." Dean said, as he was about to turn around. "Wait Dean!" Seth called out. "What's up, Seth?" Dean asked, looking confused. 

"Umm....do you..wanna hang out or something?.....get some drinks?" Seth asked, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"I don't know. I still have a bad hangover from, last night." Dean said, unsure. "But, I did forget to give you your sweater, last night. So, you should come over." Dean said, smiling.

"Yeah I like that sweater. Lemme just drop Kevin off at home. Come with me?" Seth asked. 

"I'd love to." Dean said, as Seth lead the way to his car. 

It was an nice ass car. A Mercedes, but Dean wasn't sure what year it was. 

Seth then opened the door for Dean, he silently thanked him and went in. Seth placed Kevin in the backseat, but Dean took him and placed him on his lap. Once Seth turned on the car, he noticed that in Deans bag was condoms. Condoms? Why would Kevin and Dean need condoms? It's not like one of them can get pregnant or anything. Right? 

"Uhhh...Dean, sorry for being nosey, but why do you need condoms?" Seth asked. "Umm…I-I just need them" Dean said, non-enthusiastically. Seth didn't want to push, so he just nodded his head. 

They were in front of Seths house. "C'mon let's go" Seth said. "I can stay in the car." Dean said. "Nah. I just came back from the gym, and I want to change, so I don't want to take too long and leave you here alone. Let's go" Seth said, as he was getting out of the car. He opened the door for Dean. Dean held Kevin in his arms as they headed out the car. 

They got into Seths house. Seth turned on the lights. It was a nice house and there was an upstairs. "Wow, nice house." Dean said looking around. "Thanks" Seth said, smirking. "Here just sit on the couch. Imma go change, and put some food for Kevin." Seth said. Dean mumbled an 'Okay'. 

Dean looked around the living room. There was pictures of Seth, and some he assumed of Seths family. There was one of Seth holding weights, with a medal on. 

"Ready?" Seth called from the upstairs. "Yeah!" Dean called back.  
Seth came down and saw Dean looking at his pictures, he smirked. 

"Alright, Ambrose let's go."   
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Dean and Seth walked into Dean and Kevins penthouse. Dean turned on the lights. 

"Wow. And you say I have a nice house." Seth chuckled. Dean smiled.

"I'll be right back, Seth. Imma go change. I like being comfy at home."   
Dean said, before heading off to his bedroom. 

Seth mumbled an 'okay' and stared at Deans sexy ass as he walked away. Seth took a seat on the black sectional sofa in Dean and Kevins living room, which was connected to their dining room. Seth looked around, everything here looked really expensive, they must make a lot of money, Seth thought.

Seths thoughts were interrupted when Dean came into the room. 

Fuck, he looked so good. Dean was wearing nothing but a large sweatshirt (probably Kevins), he probably wasn't even wearing any briefs. Seth just wanted to pin him down, and fuck him right there. 

Dean joined Seth on the couch, he had Seths sweater in hand. 

"Here's your sweater, Seth. Thanks, again." Dean said, handing it to him. 

"Anytime Dean-o, I guess...I'll just go." Seth said, slowly. Dean gently grabbed his wrist. "No, stay. I don't have anyone else right now…Please?" Dean looked up at him with pleading, baby blue eyes. 

"Sure Dean-o" Seth sat back down, smirking. "What do you plan on doing?" Seth asked. 

"Umm...we can watch a movie and I'll order or make some food if you want." Dean said. Seth smiled "Sure, sure that'd be cool." Seth said.

"Yay!" Dean said enthusiastically. 

"So Dean-o, what is it that you do? Your home is pretty big." Seth said looking around. "Well Seth, I'm actually a model" Dean said. Seth grinned "I'm not surprised" he mumbled. "And actually this is originally Kevs place, but he asked me to move in with him." Dean continued. 

Seth nodded. "What does Kevin do?" Seth asked. "Uhh...Kev works for this guy um...Hunter. I don't know much about him. Kev doesn't really tell me anything about work." Dean said. 

"Enough about me. What about you, Seth? What does Seth Rollins do?" Dean asked. "I own a crossfit gym with my buddy, Roman" Seth said, confidently. "Oh that's cool! You seem like those workout freaks." Dean said, jokingly. "Workout freaks?! I'll have you know, I take my lifting and working out very seriously." Seth said defensively. "Whatever you say, freak." Dean said, teasingly. Seth chuckled and shook his head. 

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed by........

"What do you wanna eat?" Dean asked. "You want me to make something?" Dean continued. "No no. We'll order something." Seth said. "Okay. Pizza? Italian? Chinese?" Dean asked. 

"Pizza sounds good." Seth said. "Sweet, lemme go get my phone." Dean said as he was getting up. 

Seth couldn't help but stare at his ass. He wasn't even wearing any briefs. Seth licked his lips, he needs Dean. But, he can't force Dean, so Dean will just have to come to him. But, Seth might not really want Dean to just stay for one night. Maybe two? Or three nights? Maybe forever? Forever?! What the fuck is he thinking? Seth just wants to fuck Dean. That's all. Yep.…He thinks.  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Dean and Seth were currently watching Paranormal Activity. And Dean was freaking out. 

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Dean quickly tucked his head into Seths shoulder. "Seth! Turn it off! Turn it off! Turn it off!" Dean covered his ears, as well. "Okay, okay. I'll turn it off" Seth said, chuckling. "Scared?" Seth asked, teasingly. "Yes, I'm fucking scared. I can't believe you made me watch that." Dean playfully shoved Seths shoulder. 

Seth playfully shoved back. Dean stumbled back a bit. "Oh Seth, you don't want to start with me." Dean said, playfully. "Oh really? I think I do." Seth teased, shoving Dean once again. 

Dean and Seth went on until Seth ended up on the floor with Dean pinning his arms on either side of his head. "Ha! Got you!" Dean exclaimed. "You sure about that, sweetheart?" Seth asked right before flipping Dean over, so that Dean was below Seth with his hand pinned above his head. 

"Seth!" Dean whined. "You were saying?" Seth teased. Dean tried fighting out. "Fine, fine. You win." Dean breathed out. "Gosh, you're so beautiful" Seth said looking down at Dean. Dean turned away, blushing. "No, I'm not." Dean mumbled. "You are." Seth said. 

Seth let him go and helped Dean up. They sat back on the couch. 

"Well, I better get going Dean-o. Got work tomorrow." Seth said as he was getting up. "I'll walk you out" Dean said. 

They were in front of the door. "Thanks for staying with me, Seth." Dean said. "No prob, Dean-o. I like spending time with you." Seth said. Dean looked down blushing. He then hugged Seth. Seth wrapped his arms around Deans waist, returning the hug. "I'll see you soon" Dean said. Seth winked at him before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kev! What should I wear?!" Dean called out from the bedroom. They were going to the beach, since it was Randy Orton's birthday. All their friends were gonna be there and there's going to be a mini bar there, and some guy making the food. 

"Hold on, babe!" Kevin called out from the living room. Kevin was wrapping up Randys gift.

Kevin walked into Dean basically throwing clothes everywhere. "Woah. What's up, babe?" Kevin asked, wrapping his arms around Deans waist. Dean turned around in Kevins arms and put his arms around Kevins neck. "What should I wear?" Dean whined. 

"Hmm.....those shorts you wore for that photo shoot last week. The pair they gave you." Kevin said, moving his hands to Deans ass. "The jean booty shorts?" Dean asked. "Yeah, those make your ass look sexier than it already is." Kevin said, capturing Deans lips. 

Dean moaned into the kiss, as Kevin was gripping his ass. "Kev" peck "this" peck "could" peck "get out" peck "of hand" peck "quickly" Dean was saying. Kevin let go of Deans lips "You're right, you go put on those shorts." Kevin said. He then slapped Deans ass, as he was walking away. 

Dean then put on his booty shorts, a grey tank top, some sunglasses, sprayed on some cologne, and put his phone in his back pocket. 

"Kev, I'm done!" Dean called out. "Alright babe! Grab my phone!" Kevin said. Dean grabbed Kevins phone, which immediately vibrated in Deans hand. Dean couldn't help but read the message. 

The message was from Hunter, who Dean knew as Kevins boss. But Dean had no idea what his occupation was. 

The message read: Kevin, you have to go to the Wyatts tomorrow. I'm not sure how much longer we can stall. We need him, very soon.

Dean looked at the message confused. Who was he? 

He decided to brush it off. It was none of his business anyway. It's probably just work. 

He then headed out of the bedroom.  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Dean and Kevin arrived to the beach, holding hands. There wasn't too many people. From what they saw it was just friends. Batista, Brock, Daniel, Dolph, Cesaro, Wade, Sheamus. (Wade and Sheamus were Kevins friends, who seemed to have made friends with Randy.) Xavier, Big E, and Kofi were there as well. 

And then they spotted the birthday boy! Randy Orton. 

"Ran!" Dean called out. Randy turned around. "Hey sexy boy and Kevin." Randy said. Kevin frowned "I would beat the shit out of you right now, but it's your birthday." Kevin said. Dean giggled. "Happy Birthday." Dean said, leaning in for a hug. Randys hands traveled to Deans ass. "Woah there! I know it's your birthday and all, but chill." Dean said, smiling. Randy mumbled a sorry while Kevin growled. "Here Ran" Dean handed Randy his birthday present. "Thanks sexy boy and Kevin." Randy said before running away, knowing Kevin would beat the crap out of him. 

Dean giggled. Kevin saw Sheamus and greeted him. Sheamus licked lips staring at Dean hungrily. Dean just rolled his eyes, he never really like Sheamus, he just seemed like a douche to Dean. Sheamus must have made friends with Randy Orton in the bar last time, hence the reason he's at the party. While Kevin was conversing with Sheamus. Dean spotted Seth and Roman. "Kev, I'm gonna say 'hi' to some friends." Dean said. Kevin nodded. 

"Seth!" Dean called out. Seth turned around, as well as Roman. Dean ran and gave him a hug. "Hey Dean-o" Seth said. Dean went over to hug Roman. "Hi Ro!" Roman wrapped his arms around Deans waist "Hey baby boy." Roman said. Dean blushed at the nick name. 

"So what are we doing?" Dean asked. "I guess were gonna be swimming first." Seth said. "Yeah, then Randy said we're gonna eat some steak and drink." Roman added. "Cool. Sounds good." Dean said. Dean walked off, saying that he was gonna go find Kevin. Seth bit his bottom lip, staring at Deans thick ass in those shorts as he walked away.   
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Most of the guys were currently swimming right now. 

Seth was just floating on the water, with his eyes closed. He then felt someone splash water on his face. He opened his eyes to see Dean giggling. "You little shit!" Seth exclaimed, before he started chasing Dean. Dean was swimming for his life. He thought he was far away from Seth. Until he felt arms around his waist. He tried to get away, but it was no use. He turned around in Seth arms and placed his hands on Seths naked chest. They were both breathing heavily. 

And in that moment, Seth couldn't help but notice how beautiful Dean was. Not sexy or fucking hot, but beautiful. His hair was soaking wet and water was dripping down along his hips. His breathing was heavy as well. 

Seth smiled, Dean still in his arms. "Got ya." He said cockily. Dean pouted, "It's only because you surprised me." Dean breathed out. "Sure…" Seth teased. Dean shoved him lightly. Seth chuckled. "Let's go back to shore." Seth said, putting his arm around Deans waist, guiding him back.   
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Dean was showering in the beaches showers. They weren't much showers, more like a shower head, a faucet, and a small curtain. Dean was showering his body. A mixture of sand, water, and the body wash was coming down his body. 

He then felt a pair of arms around his waist. He gasped. This wasn't Kevin. He turned around to be met with that pale motherfucker, Sheamus. "Oh my fucking god!" Dean exclaimed. "What's wrong sexy fella?" Sheamus asked, trying to touch Dean. Dean was trying to push Sheamus away. "Get the fuck away from me!"Dean screamed. "Have it yer way, sexy arse. But I'm going to get you…." Sheamus hissed, dangerously close to Deans ear. He then left the shower. 

Dean was angry, embarrassed, and scared all at the same time. He waited a few minutes to make sure Sheamus was gone and far. He dried himself and put on one of Kevins sweatshirts (it was very large and long on him), which covered about up to his ass. 

Dean exited the shower about the same time Seth did. Seth had to bite his lip, Deans ass was peaking out under the sweatshirt. "Hey Dean-o" Seth said. Dean turned around, his face was red and he didn't look happy. Seth immediately went over to him. "Hey what's wrong?" Seth asked, concern filling his brown eyes. Dean looked down "N-Nothing." He said. "Dean c'mon, you look like you've seen a ghost." Seth said. Dean basically did see a ghost. "Uhh…y'know Sheamus? Yeah um…he came into the shower and started trying to like touch me." Dean said watching as Seths eyes widened. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" Seth asked in a deep voice, clearly furious. Dean shook his head "I kept pushing him away. What blew my mind was that he's Kevins friend, what kind of friend would do that? I have to go tell Kevin." Dean said, before turning around to walk away. Seth gently grabbed his arm "If you want me to beat the shit out of him, just tell me." Seth said. Dean smiled, weakly. "It's okay, Seth" he then walked away.   
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Dean finally saw Kevin. Out of all   
people, he was talking to Sheamus. "Um…Kev, can I talk to you for a sec?" Dean said, nervously. Sheamus was laughing at Dean. 

"Kev…uh-" "I know, Dean" Kevin said. Deans heart rate sped up. "Kev, I-I didn't know he would…" Dean was tearing up. "Babe, I'm not mad." Kevin said. "Sheamus told me what he did."   
"And what'd you say?" Dean asked in confusion. "Whatever. I said whatever." Kevin said, carelessly. "You just said whatever?! He nearly sexually assaulted me and you say whatever!" Dean snapped. "Dean, don't ever yell at me." Kevin said through gritted teeth. "You didn't even try to fucking defend me!" Dean said. People were starting to stare at them. Kevin then roughly grabbed Deans wrist, dragging him back to the shower areas. Dean protested, but Kevin didn't really care. 

"Kev let go!" Dean exclaimed. Kevin roughly let go of him. No one was in the shower areas. "What fuck is wrong with you?!" Kevin exclaimed. "What's wrong with me?! Your friend nearly assaults me and you brush it off like its nothing." Dean says. "Stop acting like a little bitch, Dean." Kevin said. Dean was about to slap Kevin, but Kevin grabbed both of his wrists and shoved him to the ground. Deans left shoulder hit the wooden wall, causing him to whimper in pain. Kevin left him on the ground, in tears over what had transpired. 

Dean sobbed quietly gripping his left shoulder. 

Seth was heading back to the showers, he had forgotten his t-shirt. When he noticed a familiar figure on the ground. Seth wasn't really an emotional dude, but the sight broke his heart. Dean was sitting on the ground, gripping his shoulder, and crying. 

"Dean" He went over to Dean, kneeling next to him. Dean looked up, and immediately tried to wipe away his tears. "Hi Seth" he said pathetically. "What happened?" Seth asked, tucking some of Deans hair behind his ear. Tears were still streaming down Deans cheeks. He looked up at Seth with emotional baby blue eyes "Kevin and I…uh.…we got into a fight." Dean said. "Wanna talk about it?" Seth asked, taking a seat on the ground next to Dean. "H-He just let Sheamus nearly sexually harass me, he didn't even do anything about. He made it seem like it was nothing." Dean said. Seth shook his head. "Y'know if I was Kevin, I would of knocked that motherfucker out." Seth said. Dean chuckled "You're such a dork, Seth." Seth grinned, he was glad he could get Dean to smile. 

Meanwhile…

"Yer got into a fuckin' fight with em and pushed em!" Sheamus exclaimed. "Y'know that if he leaves you. It'll be harder to bring him to…them" Sheamus continued. "I know, I fucking know! I'll go apologize." Kevin said, irritated before he walked off.

Back to Seth and Dean…

Seth and Dean just sat there for a while, until Kevin came. Seth got up, defensively in front of Deans. "Seth, it's okay." Dean said, getting up. "Dean, babe, can we talk?" Kevin asked, looking at Dean who was behind Seth. "Yeah" Dean said. Kevin stuck out his hand "Let's take a walk on the beach, babe" Dean hesitantly took Kevins hand.   
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Everyone was kind of gathered into a circle on the sand chatting away, and drinking. Dean was currently sitting in between Kevins legs, with Kevins arms firmly around Deans waist. Kevin had apologized to Dean. He said that he should of confronted Sheamus, but he 'didn't want to make a scene' and he also 'didn't want to lose his friend'. Dean forgave him, he didn't want to lose Kevin over that. Dean loved Kevin and Kevin loved Dean. 

Dean turned around and straddled Kevin. He then leaned in and Kevin captured his lips. Dean moaned into the kiss, getting attention from the guys. 

"Woah guys! We don't need a show, unless I'm the one fucking him." Batista exclaimed. "Hey it's my birthday, I should be fucking him!" Randy exclaimed, pouting. All the guys laughed at him. "The only one who fucks him is me. So if you don't want me to kick your asses, you'll shut up. Even you birthday boy." Kevin growled, earning laughs from everyone except Seth. 

Seth wanted to rip his hair out. First, watching them make up, then make out. "Someone jelly." Roman teased. "No I'm not." Seth said through gritted teeth. Seth Rollins is not fucking jealous. Seth Rollins does not have feelings for other people. All Seth Rollins wants is to fuck somebody. Because he is Seth 'Fucking' Rollins. 

"Considering the fact that your basically kicking Kevins ass with your eyes, I'd say your jealous." Roman said. Seth mumbled an 'I'm not' to shut Roman up. He watched on as Dean buried his head in the crook of Kevins neck, while Kevins hands were roaming Dean, as if just discovering his body. Seth wanted to look away, but he couldn't. 

Kevin whispered something to Dean. Dean nodded as they both got up. They conjoined their hands together. "Guys we're gonna get going, Deans tired." Kevin announced. Dean quickly whispered something to Kevin before walking to Randy, giving him a hug and telling him 'Happy Birthday' 

Dean was walking back to Kevin, when he stopped. "Hold on, Kev." Dean said, turning back around. Dean ran over to Seth. "Thank you." Dean said, he then kissed Seths cheek. "Anytime Dean-o" Seth said, winking at Dean before he left. 

Boy, has he got it bad…


	5. Chapter 5

Dean woke up, it was pretty early and Kevin wasn't in bed with him, like usual. He decided to take a shower, since Kevin is probably making breakfast. He took a short shower, he didn't want to keep Kevin waiting. Once he got out of the shower, he put on one of Kevin's big sweatshirts and nothing else. 

He then walked in the kitchen. He saw Kevin standing there looking at his phone. Dean went in front of Kevin, wrapping his arms around his neck. Kevin looked up from his phone and placed it on the counter. "Hey babe." Kevin said, placing his hands on Deans ass. "Good Morning, Kev" Dean said, leaning up into a kiss. Kevin bit Deans bottom lip, causing Dean to shift a bit and whimper, but not break away. He knew when Kevin bit him, it meant that Kevin was horny. Dean wrapped his legs around Kevins waist, still deep into the kiss. Kevin lifted Dean up, putting him on the kitchen counter. "I wanna fuck you so badly right now." Kevin growled, dangerously close to Deans ear. "Go ahead" Dean breathed out. 

Kevin immediately responded to that. He picked Dean up, and took him to the bed room. He pushed Dean against the wall, and roughly kissed him. "Strip for me, nice and slowly." Kevin said. Dean didn't have much on, but he lifted the sweater over his head as seductively as possible. "Mmmm…a better look at that sexy ass" Kevin said, hungrily gripping Deans ass. 

"Suck me, babe" Kevin said, while shoving Dean to his knees, then pulling his own pants down. Dean traced his tongue around Kevins cock, then gave it a few licks. "Fuck, wrap that sexy mouth around it." Kevin breathed out, fisting his right hand in Deans hair. Dean wrapped his lips around Kevins dick and sucked. "Mm…fuck…so good…uhhh" Kevin moaned out, before cumming in Deans mouth. Dean swallowed it proudly and leaned against the wall. Kevin was breathing heavily. 

"We're far from done, babe" Kevin said, picking up Dean and placing him on the bed. Kevin got in between Deans legs and starting licking his neck, right collar bone to the left color bone. Dean moaned, as Kevin started sucking his neck. 

"Turn around" Kevin demanded. Dean complied, getting on all fours, sticking his ass out. Kevin shoved a finger in Dean, causing him to quietly whimper. Kevin then added in another finger, which made Dean slightly shift. He then pulled them both out and went to grab something from the drawer. Kevin quickly put on a condom as Dean was anticipating his arrival. 

Kevin came back with lube. "Turn around, on your back." Kevin commanded. Dean did as told. "So exited aren't you? Want my dick up your ass?" Kevin asked, teasingly. "Y-Yes." Dean replied, clearly anxious. "Yes? You clearly don't want it that bad." Kevin teased. "Yes s-sir please." Dean said. "Sir? You could do better than that" Kevin continued teasing. "Daddy please! I want you." Dean begged. Kevin smiled in satisfaction.

He lifted Deans right leg and placed it on his shoulders. He then sloppily placed lube on and around Deans hole. Kevin lined himself up and pushed in. Dean gasped. He thrusted in and out of Dean. Pain mixed with pleasure filled Dean up. "Fuck, harder! Daddy please harder!" Deans moans mixed in with the pleas. "Yes babe, you feel so damn good!" Kevin breathed out. 

They were both breathing heavily. "Fuck your ass was so tight. You felt so good, Dean." Kevin said. "Now try and get that ass up, so we can have breakfast." Kevin said, redressing.   
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Dean and Kevin ate their breakfast in comfortable silence. "You coming with me to my photo shoot today?" Dean asked, breaking the silence. "Ah fuck babe, I'm sorry something came up and Hunter needs me." Kevin said. Dean nodded slowly, you can clearly tell he was upset. "Babe, I'm sorry. I promise, I'll go to the next one. And I'll spend more time with you over the weekend, and we can drink and have a ton of sex" Kevin said, lifting Deans chin up. Kevins phone vibrated "I have to go, babe." Kevin washed his hands and quickly pecked Deans lips. "Love you babe" Kevin said. "Love you too." Dean said quietly, as Kevin was going out the door.   
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Dean put on some faintly ripped light blue skinny jeans and a cut up shirt (A/N like the ones AJ Lee used to wear) and he put on some black Chuck Taylor's. He then put on a shoulder bag, and placed his phone, wallet, and keys in there. 

He had to take the bus, since Kevin had taken the car. He was hoping to get there early, because some of the other models didn't really like him and he didn't want to be stuck in the locker room with them. They tried ganging up on him once, but thankfully Kevin came and threatened to ruin their careers if they tried to touch Dean again. 

They had called him a "slut", "attention seeking", a "spotlight stealing whore". Dean didn't really know why they called him those things, he's never done anything to them. Kevin had told Dean: "They're just jealous, because your body is sexier than all of theirs combined". That had kind of made Dean feel better, but having to go to work being hated for no reason sucked.   
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Dean sat at the bus stop, using his phone. He's been waiting for the bus for more than 15 minutes. He was thinking about just going walking, but that would take over half an hour. 

Dean was about to just that when he saw a familiar two-toned man walking over to his car. Dean was so happy to see Seth. "Seth!" Dean sounded so exited. Seth looked up, he met up with Dean halfway who was sprinting to him. Dean threw himself at Seth, literally. "Hey Dean-o" Seth said, holding Dean in his arms. They detached. "We gotta stop meeting like this." Seth said. They both laughed. Hearing Deans laugh, made Seths heart tingle. 

"So what are you doing here?" Seth asked. "Waiting for the bus that refuses to come. It's taking so fucking long." Dean pouted. "Why didn't you take you and Kevins car?" Seth asked. "Kev had an emergency at work and took the car. He was supposed to be going with me, but he couldn't." Dean said, playing with his belt. "Oh where you going?" Seth asked. "I have a photo shoot to go to, but I might not get to it if this bus never comes" Dean said, clearly annoyed.

"I can take you, if you want." Seth offered, not even hesitating. "No it's okay Seth, I don't want to bother you or anything." Dean said, shyly. "I don't mind, I'm not really doing anything. The rest of my day was gonna be working out at home, so I'm not really missing out." Seth said, truthfully. "Okay, but can you stay until the photo shoot is over? The other models aren't really friendly with me." Dean said, looking down fiddling with his belt once again. "Yeah of course, I don't mind staying" Seth said, smiling.   
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Yes, yes sexy." The cameraman praised Dean. Dean placed his hands on the small of his back and stuck his ass out, showing off the briefs. "Loosen up, sexy" the cameraman requested. "Sorry I'm a little sore" Dean apologized, while going into another pose. 

"From slutting around?!" One of the other models called out from the background, causing all the other models to laugh. Dean frowned and looked down. Seth gave them a dirty look. He would've beaten the shit out of them, but he didn't want to get Dean in trouble. 

He watched on as Dean placed a hand in his hair, arched his back, and stuck his ass out. "Mmmmm…so sexy" he heard the cameraman say. If Dean kept this up, Seth was gonna get a boner. Seth watched as Dean pulled the waistband of the boxers with his index finger and looked up into the camera. Seth bit his lip. 

"Alright, Dean. I think we're done here. Very, very sexy. Come take a look." The cameraman said. Dean went over and looked at the photos. Seth didn't miss the way the other models looked at Deans ass. It was almost as if they were disgusted by his sexiness. 

"Oh Dean, we wanted to ask you about your new boyfriend." One of the managers came over. "Um…he's not my boyfriend. I'm still with Kevin" Dean said, awkwardly. "Well that's not a problem. We'd like to ask him if he'd like to do a photo shoot with you. If that's okay with you." The manager said, quickly. "Um…I-I wouldn't mind. Lemme call him over. Seth!" Dean called. Seth looked over at Dean. Dean motioned for Seth to come over. 

Seth walked over clearly confused, he stood next to Dean. "Oh Mr…" the woman began. "Rollins" Seth said. "Mr. Rollins, we'd like to offer you a deal. Not a very long one. We want to do a photoshoot with Dean and yourself. Your a handsome guy, and your very well built, so what do you say?" She asked. Seth rubbed the back of his neck "I-I don't know" Seth said. "Pay is 5,000 dollars." The manager added. Seths eyes widened, that was a lot of money. "Uhh…yeah sure. When is it?" Seth asked. "It's in a week or so. Prepare. People are anticipating the cover of this magazine and Vince is trusting you Dean to make it great and we all are trusting you Seth, as well." The manager said. They both nodded. 

Dean then went to the locker room to change, he told Seth that he'd be quick. 

Dean got into the locker room. Everyone stopped and stared at him, giving him dirty looks. Some whispered names about him. He tried his best to ignore them. He went over to his locker, which was in the corner, far away from everyone else's. 

He then heard single clapping. "Bravo, great job Dean for getting on the cover of the most popular magazine in America." One of the models said. That was the one who leads them all. Dean has learnt his name to be Cody Rhodes. Dean just nodded. "Even though, we all know you just fucked your way to the top." Wade Barrett, one of the bigger models, said, causing the other models to agree. 

They started getting really close to him, cornering him. Dean shifted, trying to back away. "What are you gonna do now, Dean? Call your boyfriend?" Barrett mocked. "Leave me alone" Dean said. Barrett and Rhodes laughed. "Oh come on, we like playing with sluts." Cody teased. They were getting really close to him now. Dean shoved Barrett, but it didn't do much impact on the large model. Instead Dean was shoved to the lockers, hard. He fell to his knees. 

They were about to beat on him, but he heard a familiar, stern voice "What the hell is going on here?!" It was Seth. 

Seth rushed to Deans side, placing a strong hand on Deans waist. "You okay?" Seth asked, concern in his voice, but the anger in his voice evident. Dean nodded "Its okay, Seth, I'm fine." Dean said, weakly. 

Seth got up and stood protectively in front of Dean. "I'm gonna say this one more time" Seth began, through gritted teeth. "What the hell is going on here?" Seth asked, hands fisting in an attempt to control his anger. Wade Barrett spoke up "We decided to teach the slut a lesson for fucking his way to the top". That just made Seth way more furious. "Y'know what, I'm gonna let this pass, but just know that I could ruin your career and your face if you lay another hand on him" Seth growled. That shut them up. 

"C'mon Dean, change quickly and we'll go." Seth said. Dean nodded his head. 

Dean put on his skinny jeans, cut up shirt and chuck taylors, he also grabbed his shoulder bag. 

They left the locker room. They were walking when Dean stopped Seth. "What's up, Dean?" Seth asked, still frustrated. Dean put his hands around Seths neck, he then leaned up and kissed Seths cheek. "Thank you." Dean said. "Of course Dean, If those assholes do anything else to you, tell me and I'll beat the shit of them" Seth replied. "C'mon let's go" Seth said. 

"It's okay Seth. Kev's picking me up, we're gonna go out for dinner." Dean replied. "Alright, Dean-o" Seth said. "Thank you for staying with me." Dean said. Dean wrapped his arms around Seths neck, going into a hug. Seth put his arms around Deans waist. 

Their bodies parted, but their arms stayed in place. "I'll text you, we need to prepare. You're a model now!" Dean said, jokingly. Seth chuckled "Yeah, you need to check out my gym." Seth said. "That sounds good. I won't become a crazy workout guy like you are right?" Dean joked. "Erm…I make no promises" Seth teased. Dean giggled. 

"I'll see you soon, Dean" Seth unhooked his arms from Deans waist, while Dean unhooked his arms from around Seths neck. "Yeah, I'll see you" Dean said, before watching Seth walk away.


End file.
